


The Alcoholic Drink Known as Love

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Claude being loving, Cute, Dimitri had a refreshing drink, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dimitri is adorable, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Soft Drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Dimitri may look like a professional businessman on work but behind the Riegan-Blaiddyd household, Dimitri acts like a different person.Our Love is Like a Cocktail AU.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Alcoholic Drink Known as Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my dears. This time this will be my first 3 houses fanfic. So go easy on me. This time its an easy and simple fanfic. Especially to one of my ships. Claumitri!
> 
> Now...Enjoy.

Title: The Alcoholic Drink Known as Love

Summary: Dimitri may look like a professional businessman on work but behind the Riegan-Blaiddyd household, Dimitri acts like a different person.

Rating: T

Another day at the Blue Lion Conglomerate, people are doing their office work as usual and Dimitri in his glasses. Eyes on his laptop typing away in his work, blonde hair tied to his behind with black glasses. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd a man who had everything, looks, smarts, body, and financial stability. Most women wanted him, most men want to be like him, but little do they know that…

A digital clock clicked from ‘5:59’ to ‘6:00’. Dimitri’s mind clicked its quitting time.

“Going home time!” One of the workers sighs in relief.

“See you tomorrow!”

Dimitri packs his things to go and ready to leave. Almost everyone is ready to leave except for one woman who was still typing away on his computer. “Damn it! I’m still not finished!” The female office worker groaned at the workload she has to finish.

Two of the male office worker passed by her desk, “See you tomorrow~” He waved at her mockingly which made the girl frustrated.

“You traitors!” She pouts as her cheeks puff red in anger.

Dimitri approached the female worker, “Want some help?” Dimitri offered which made the worker stared at him as if he was her final hope.

“Yes Please!!!” Her eyes sparkled in hope.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

Dimitri and the female worker finally finished the work on time. The worker saves her work and shuts her computer down, finally finished for the day.

“Thank you so much for the help, chief!” Female worker thanks his superior who simply just nodded as an answer. “Allow me to treat you to a drink tonight as thanks,” Upon hearing the work drink made Dimitri twitch in fear.

“Umm…I don’t think I can make it…” Dimitri tries to act professionally in front of his workers. But he can’t turn down an offer from his colleague, but the urge of getting a drink is strong.

“How about I treat you to lunch tomorrow?” The female worker proposed an alternative which made the blonde chief sigh in relief on the inside.

“Um yeah, let’s do that instead,” He said and tries to regain his composure from that urge.

“It’s a date then!”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow then,” Dimitri waved his worker goodbye. He exits his office and sighs in relief. Thankful for his co-worker to change her offer from a drink to lunch instead. Dimitri always has a weakness for drinking any form of alcohol because of a certain someone changed him.

After grueling traffic, Dimitri finally made it to the condominium complex. “I’m home!” Dimitri calls out to be greeted by his husband.

“Welcome Mitya,” Claude smiles at his husband who grabs Dimitri’s luggage as both men walk the hall. “Would you like something to eat?”

“Something light would be fine, how about you?”

“I just finished cooking, let’s eat together,”

Dimitri is waiting on the dining table while Claude is preparing the food and drink. Dimitri and Claude have been together for almost two years now, Dimitri is working in his father’s company while Claude works as day bartender and also his housewife? Claude places the drink right in front of him.

An amber-colored liquid on rocks in a tall glass, Dimitri shuddered at the sight of it. “I made this Plum Splet using the Plums I brought in the market. ”

_‘Claude… how dare you trick me to drinking alcohol…’_ He thought as his throat is dying up and swallows his spit. That refreshing drink is mocking him, taunting him to drink him.

Claude simply slings his arms around him,“Mitya...Enjoy your drink,” The black-haired man chastely kissed him in his cheek and pulls away.

He grabs the glass and slowly starts with sips, as the liquid touches his tongue, he immediately guzzles it down in one drunk. He sets the glassed down as he lets out a long and relived sighed almost mimics a drunken man.

_‘Damn, that’s a good drink!’_ Dimitri thought in such gusto with his face flushed in red, _‘I can taste the freshly picked plums with a dash of citrus in it,’_

Claude looks at his slightly drunk husband, _‘I didn’t even use any alcohol in that drink though,’_ He still isn’t used to Dimitri’s drunken slur.

“It’s sweet but I can taste a bit of citrus in it,”

“That’s the lemon speaking,”

“More please!” Dimitri lifts his empty glass.

“Sure thing, honey. Also, your meal for tonight,” His husband lays down his meal in front of him.

“OH! Cheese Gratin!” Dimitri’s nose tingles with the aroma of cooked chicken and cheese. He can see the medium ramekin with the lightly browned crust of breadcrumbs and melted cheese. He grabs the spoon on the side and pushes the spoon into the gratin, grabs a spoonful of the gratin and shoves it in his mouth.

The blonde man was in bliss while chewing, _‘This is bliss~’_

After one hearty meal, everything is cleaned which Claude is happy with. Dimitri sighs in bliss with a full tummy and slightly sober despite the drink not having any alcohol content on it. Claude is now washing the dishes away.

“Claude, someone asked me to go drinking with them…”

“Oh?”

“I wanna go soo bad…” The blonde men slouch to the sofa, Claude turns the faucet off and wipes his wet hands on his apron.

“You know the drink I give you have no alcohol in it right?” The husband sat right next to him and slings his arm around him and guides his head to his chest.

“Sadly I can’t do that. I feel weird when I get drunk.” Dimitri says who was still slightly flushed. He would be embarrassed when his colleagues saw him in his drunken state. He might spill some embarrassing secrets.

Claude smiles as he nuzzles at Dimitri’s cheek. “Yet you don’t mind getting drunk around me,” He teased while massaging his back. Dimitri didn’t bother responding to Claude’s comment, but an idea hatch in his head a way to get back at him. Dimitri lays down on the couch as he slings his arms around Claude’s neck and drags his head down to him as he kisses him deeply.

Claude is the type of guy that never surprises him but Dimitri was one of the few people who can pleasantly surprise him. He slings his arms behind his neck as the couple began feeling in each other embrace. Dimitri can feel his tongue being sucked as Claude can taste the traces of his drink.

After a while, Claude pulls away causing Dimitri to whine. “Take me, Claude,”

“I can't do that Mitya, you still have an important presentation tomorrow.” He teased and bops on his nose which made him pout. “Don’t worry,” He gets off the couch and carried Dimitri bridal style catching Dimitri off guard.

“Wha-What are you-”

“You need to wash-up and get ready for your presentation tomorrow,”The husband carries him to the bedroom.

Dimitri acts like a kid when he is drunk but Claude was the one who manages to act like a proper adult. But he was caring when he had to do an important report, he cooks up something comforting that will keep him full until he finished. Claude is worried about Dimitri working too hard as much he would like to have some fun times but they had responsibilities.

* _The Next Day_ *

Dimitri is suited up as he puts on his shoes. Claude is beside him seeing his husband off.

“Do you have everything you need?”

“Yup,”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,”

“OF course I will,” Claude was caught off guard off Dimitri’s sudden confidence boost. His personality shifted from a Drunk Dimitri to a Professional Dimitri in an instant. He is really good at keeping things separate from home to work. “But can I have one lasting before you go?”

“Sure, Claude. What do you-” Dimitri was caught off guard when Claude embrace him from behind. He grabs the arms trying to break free.

He took a deep breath in his clothes, He can smell the fabric softener he used in his clothes mixed in with Dimitri’s faint scent of pine and sandalwood. “Mmmm…You’re so busy from work that I hardly see you during the day.” His grip tightens around Dimitri’s waist. “At least, Have these thirty seconds of intimacy.” He whispers in his ear hoarsely. The blonde adult decided not to resist and let Claude have thirty seconds of intimacy. Considering Claude has his work in the bar from time to time, maintaining the apartment. He can’t help but feel guilty imagining Claude alone in the house. Claude smirks as he tried to take advantage of Dimitri’s vulnerability as he suddenly licks Dimitri’s ear which causes him to let out a girlish shriek. Claude immediately lets go off as Dimitri steps back.

“What the heck Claude?!” Dimitri shrieked while covering his left ear where Claude licked.

“Consider it even now, Mitya,” He sticks out a tongue. Probably getting back at what he did last night.

Dimitri pouted as he tries to compose himself from the sudden action.“I’m leaving now,” He opens the door and leaves for work.

“Stay safe, Mitya.” Claude sents him off for work.

Claude returns to doing his chores as he looks at the wedding photo of them as the newly married couple. He can’t help but smile fondly at that memory. It was thanks to the drink he made, Dimitri was drunk by his love. He will gladly make drinks for Dimitri and Dimitri alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of ideas of fanfics for 3 houses, just waiting to be written. Hope to see you guys again soon.


End file.
